Oceans of time (A loki Fan Fiction)
by VeronicaRage
Summary: For 25 Years Loki, The god of mischief and Lies, Thought his beloved wife Sigyn committed suicide, by swallowing poison in front of him, But what happens when he finds out that she did not commit suicide and she is living in Midgard with a New life, a new name and... Younger with No memory of her past life? Would he take on vengeance for her trick or would he try to win her back?
1. Chapter 1-who are you?

_**Oceans Of Time**__**: "Logyn" Fan fiction**_

_**Based On the characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby for Marvel Comics.**_

_**Fan Fiction By: V.M. Lorenzo (Veronica Rage) No intention to create Profit with this story.**_

_***Warning* This Story Will contain Sexual Content, and Strong language in further chapters.**_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction I hope it is of your liking!**_

_**My pen name Is :V.M. Lorenzo**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1- Who are you?!**_

Walking towards a corridor, golden arches and majestic statues, someone opens a door and sees a man With slick black hair combed back, his gaze was dark and sad, but as he looks up you see a smile forming on his lips, his pale and handsome face lights up and it gives a contrast to his Green and black outfit, with golden embroidery, with a belt on his waist. He comes towards you and kisses your hand, then the scene like a blur changes, his face becomes that of a mad man and his clothing changes in to an armor, but the colors stay the same, Black, green, golden, and a helmet with enormous horn rising up! Pointing a staff towards you with a florescent blue light. He looks at you, then he fires at you, and you scream.

5:30 AM present day

**ALARM CLOCK SOUNDS. **

A young woman wakes up panting and shouting "NO!" her light brown hair messed up like straw. When she woke up she happened to wake up her roommate, who opened the door startled.

"What happened!?" asks a perky red head with freckles on her cheeks.

"I am sorry, I had a bad dream that is all!" says the brunette.

"DAMMIT CYNTHIA! IT'S BEEN TWICE THIS WEEK!" Shouts the red head.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle" said Cynthia

"You need help girl" says Annabelle. Cynthia Gave Annabelle a look that could kill her.

"Go back to bed it's still early!" Cynthia said.

"Then why do you have your alarm clock on at 5:30?" Annabelle asks. "Because I have Class at 7:30 remember?" answered Cynthia rather crossed.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" said Annabelle scratching her head as she realized she had forgotten that Cynthia had to wake up early to go to class.

"GO... BACK... TO... BED!" Said Cynthia a little louder but in a whisper.

"Alright, I'm going I'm going!" Said Annabelle and closed the door mumbling something Cynthia could not understand. She got up from her bed and walked towards an art stand with a blanket over the canvas, she uncovered it and there was a painting of a man with black hair and green clothes! The man she saw in her dream.

"Who are you?!" she whispered to the painting...

**Asgard 25 years ago:**

Loki Odinson, the youngest of the princes of Asgard, is married with two sons Narvi and Vali, His wife Sigyn is a beautiful woman with light brown hair and fair skin her eyes are blue, and she always treats everyone with kindness, the royal court adores her unlike her husband who is always feared for his reputation as the god of mischief and lies. Loki had a very strange way of showing his feelings towards his wife, sometimes he treats her like a rug, and something worthless, sometimes he show's his feelings but only when he wanted to bed her, of course Sigyn only sees it as lust towards her. His marriage with Sigyn was a mere whim of his as he fooled Sigyn in to marrying him when he disguised himself as her fiancé Theoric, whom was killed by the hand of Loki.

Sigyn having a loyal nature stayed with Loki and gave him two beautiful children. Sigyn always showed a happy face in front of everyone but when she was alone she would cry herself to sleep she felt miserable. She truly loved her husband, but she wasn't sure if he did love her, He was always obsessed with his brother, Thor, the throne of Asgard and His fathers approval. Their first years of marriage were happy, he was the best husband, and he treated her with love and respect but Loki grew bored of her after a time. Sigyn was half Vanir, her mother, Freya a beautiful Valkyrie and her father was Iwaldi A man who was Half Dwarf, who married Freya, but Freya abandoned Iwaldi after a time. When Sigyn was a little girl she and Loki were great friends, they would play together always in the royal gardens but when Sigyn turned eleven she had to go back to Vanaheim.

Loki was devastated and he locked himself in his studies and his magic training. Years later, when Sigyn turned of age she returned to Asgard were in a party she saw the Prince after so long, but Loki did not recognized her at first. He felt dizzy and light headed when it was revealed that the fair lady that came all the way from Vanaheim was none other than Sigyn, so he started going after her ever since then. Loki professed his true Feelings towards her, but she told him it was too late for she was to wed a guard from Odin's Crimson hawks named Theoric. That is when Loki, set on having Sigyn for himself, searched for a troll and killed Theoric and his troupe. Loki, later disguised himself as Theoric, and married Sigyn her thinking it was her Fiancé.

One disgraceful day, Narvi and Vali went on a hunt together without Sigyn's permission and while they hiked through the woods they were encountered by Trolls, who caught them and killed them on sight. It was a horrible day for the Asgardian Royal family. Loki Blamed Sigyn for his children's Deaths and Sigyn could not forgive herself. They grew apart even more to the point that Loki resorted to find himself a Concubine, which destroyed Sigyn's emotions even more! There came one day were Loki was punished by Odin, for he was blamed to have perpetrated Baldur's death... Loki had nothing to do with it, and Sigyn as loyal as she was went for his aid and with a bowl picked up the poison that would drip from a snake and burn Loki, later it was discovered that it was not Loki who committed the crime and he was freed from his bounds.

After that event Sigyn could not take it anymore, she wanted to die. That is when Her mother Freya paid her a visit, to offer her a chance to escape.

"Mother! How are you?! What brings you here?" Sigyn greeted her with a Smile, at last some light in her darkness.

"My daughter I come to offer you a chance to escape!" said Freya to her daughter who now looked at her mother with surprised eyes.

"Escape?! How?" asked Sigyn.

In that moment Freya Produced a small vile with a dark red liquid. "With this my dear" said Freya.

Sigyn looked at the vile and examined its content "Is this Blood?" she asked her mother.

"Part of the ingredients used was Blood, Dragons Blood-" answered Freya "-I am offering you a chance to escape, I know you are miserable and I cannot withstand seeing my daughter suffer in the hands of that monster who calls himself a prince of Asgard!" said Freya with anger in her voice.

"I cannot do this to my husband, I am sworn to him to be loyal"-said Sigyn with slight indifference.

"Your husband is with his Harlot walking in the royal gardens as we speak!" scolded Freya, "seriously child are you that naïve?! You have nothing more to be bound to him, your children are dead! If you do not believe me go to the balcony and see for yourself!"

Tears flowed Sigyn's eyes product of Her mother's cruel and cold words she did as her mother asked and low and behold there they were, Loki and his Harlot deep in conversation. As Sigyn saw that "romantic" scene she could not bear it any longer, anger flowed within her and something in her woke up, was it courage? Vengeance? She did not know but somehow she wanted her Husband to pay, that Ungrateful BOAR! She quickly turned to her mother.

"Tell me mother, What Am I to do?" asked Sigyn with a New aspect flowing in her face...

**Present day:**

Cynthia Waldotir, was a 25 year old woman, living in New York city, with wavy light brown hair, expressive blue eyes, she is 5'9", has a curvy but lean body, and very rosy cheeks. She was an Orphan who never met her real parents, she was abandoned at the footsteps of a convent were she was rescued by the sisters of the Blessed Sacrament, they often took children who were taken to the orphanage, after a certain age. When Cynthia reached her sixth month of life the mother superior who grew fond of her decided to adopt her, for as a nun she Had no children; Her name was Sister Tarja, she was A sweet Finnish lady in her mid-forties whom Cynthia fondly called "mutsi" which means Mommy in Finnish, Sister Tarja Raised Cynthia in their own home away from the convent, she gave Cynthia the best education she learned culture and arts, she taught Cynthia the piano, and to sing, Tarja was Strict but a good and sweet mother, and being a nun she taught Cynthia the Catholic Faith. Cynthia was grateful with her "mutsi" when Cynthia reached of age, she was sent to study in NYU were she was in the Liberal Studies Program and was top of her class. The only thing that linked Cynthia to her origins was a golden bracelet with an odd runic inscription, she remembers her "Mutsi" telling her:

_**"This is the only thing that you had when you were left in the convent's door step, perhaps it will be the link needed for you to find your real family-"she looked at Cynthia with sad eyes "-every child needs to know where they came from" finished Sister Tarja caressing her daughters rosy cheeks.**_

_** "The only true family I know is you "mutsi" I have no desire to know about those who abandoned me!" said Cynthia. "I don't want this bracelet-" Cynthia began saying.  
**_

_** "No! keep it, you don't know what their motives were, child." interrupted her mother grabbing her hand.**_

_** "Sometimes parents make certain sacrifices to keep their children safe."...**_

"CYNTHIA!" someone shouted at her! Cynthia turned back and saw it was Annabelle.

"Hey what are you doing so alone way over here!?" asked Annabelle.

"Nothing, sometimes I like to be alone with my thoughts" answered Cynthia.

"O...k... whatever rocks your boat! Well anyways, we (as in me and the gang) are going to be in the cafeteria, if you get bored of your thoughts, you are welcome to join us, See you!" Said Annabelle with energy and left the scene faster than a rocket.

As Cynthia watched Annabelle leave and get smaller with the distance, she sat down under a tree in the middle of campus, there she took out a sketch book and a pencil and began sketching something, it was the man she saw in her dream that very morning, one sketch had the sweet Smile and handsome features, the other one had the mad and psychotic stare she saw in her dream. She Whispered "Who are you?!" and looked up towards the sky.

Cynthia could not comprehend why a tear fell from one of her eyes, as she looked at the sky. Somehow she heard the whisper of a woman, so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, mixed with the flowing wind that Answered "Loki..."


	2. Chapter 2-I have found you

Chapter 2- I have found you

**Asgard- Present time: **

Loki, is the king regent of Asgard, his father had fallen in to Odin-sleep and he after so long disguising himself as Odin decided to reveal himself in his true form, Many people caused an Uproar but later after seeing how well he ruled over the realm eternal, they learned to accept him, but still many could not trust him and for quite a reason. His brother Thor had given up the throne of Asgard so it was by law that he would be the next in line to be on the throne! Odin could not bear that his wife Frigga had passed away and His thought of Loki later Dying, or so he thought, made him fall in the known Odin-sleep he was weak and very tired and he could not bear any more bad news. Later on, Thor found out his brother was Alive and announced the people of Asgard That he had given him his blessing to be King regent, for Thor and others Like, Lady Sif and the warriors three would be keeping a close eye on him and if there were any signs of treason they would react in an instant by orders of Thor and the Royal counsel, Loki could not afford another failure not for what he had planned he had to be smart and he had learned from his mistakes.

Loki was in deep slumber in his bed chamber when the whisper of two Women woke him up. But the voices were of no mere women, one belonged to that of his late wife Sigyn "The love of his immortal life" as he would call her many times even though never confessed it to Sigyn herself and the other belonged to his dead mother Frigga. He sat on his bed and Rubbed his face with both hands frustrated, He could not stop thinking about his Sigyn nor his mother, the only two who were ever loyal to him and he let it all go to waste, But no sense in regretting the past he thought.

"But why do you two still hunt me?! Is this a punishment for treating you the way I did? Wasn't you taking your own life Punishment enough!?" "And mother, was me saying you were not my mother now an excuse for you to hunt me and not let be be in peace?!" Said Loki.

"WHY...WHY?!" He shouted as he threw a goblet on the floor with such a force he bent the metal it was made from.

He got up abruptly from his bed and headed for the washroom, he asked his servants to draw him a bath as hot as possible, already in the washroom he took off his trousers but before that he looked at himself in the mirror and while doing so he wiped the fog from it, and as he stared at his own reflection he held on to a gold chain Necklace and whispered,

"But How I miss you two so much, my Sigyn and mother were taken from me, the only two who understood me". all of a sudden he heard a whisper in the distance say "You will see Sigyn again" and in that instant a Tear fell from his eye.

In the dining hall everyone was assembled talking and mingling amongst each other, Loki was quiet like most of the time, he had a guest Amora, The enchantress. She was quite a beauty with flowing Blonde hair and a very voluptuous body, she wanted Thor for herself but Thor would not have her; He loved His mortal Jane Foster. Sometimes she and Loki would seek each other's pleasures but they each had gotten tired of it, but remained very close friends. That morning Amora Noticed Loki's gloomy mood.

"And why are you so Glum?" asked Amora.

"Not always one is in a good mood, Amora" Answered Loki.

"Is this about your dead Wife? or is it about your Dead mother?! asked Amora In a mocking tone which angered Loki and he took his knife and nailed it to the wooden table.

"That dead wife had a name! And you would be well reminded not to speak of her nor mother in front of me in such a way!" said Loki in a low tone but menacing kind of voice that Amora Understood quickly.

"I am so sorry Loki, It was not my place!" Amora Apologized looking down at her plate, "Actually there is a reason I came to see you Loki, Something You must know, of grave importance!" she said.

"tell me!" said Loki in return with a quizzical brow.

**New York City: **

**2 weeks later:**

Cynthia was walking in the park near by her apartment, she had soft world music on her MP3 player while drinking tea and contemplating nature. She had class that day but it was in the afternoon her doctor recommended her to take walks and relax at least an hour a day. Two weeks ago she began having panic and anxiety attacks and had to see a Doctor for it under the advise of her mother and Annabelle who witnessed one of her attacks, she began hearing voices and feeling paranoid, her psychiatrist said it was due to her hard work in school and her job. She didn't know why she began feeling this way two weeks ago, and now she was starting to believe she was going crazy. She began to feel anxious, her breath began to shorten, she thought it was another anxiety attack, Cynthia got scared and began speeding her pace. For not looking where she was heading, she hit a wall and spilled her tea on it. But it was not a wall, it was a man, and the tea spilled on his white shirt.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY SIR!" said Cynthia she took out a napkin from her duffle bag and tried to help him clean up.

"Miss It is all right! You really don't have to apologize" said the man.

Cynthia had not even looked at him. "No, I must! I really must! I am so clumsy, I don't know what came over me!" when she took the valor to look up at him, her eyes widened.

_ NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S HIM!_ She thought.

The man she was staring at was tall, Strong but not to Muscularly fit, he had a handsome and Sweet gaze But one can see he was hiding a certain darkness in him, Black slick combed back hair that reached his neck, pale skin and green eyes, he had a black suit on, a long black necktie, a white shirt (now with a big tea stain) and a green scarf around his neck, and he was wearing black leather gloves. Cynthia felt goose bumps crawl all over her body; it was him, the man from her dreams, was in front of her.

"It is not every day One bumps or gets a brazing hot drink Spilled on ones shirt by such a beautiful young lady" said the man.

Not only was he handsome he was a gentleman as well and she could not help but blush at his compliment specially with his strong masculine voice and accent.

"At least let me pay for the dry cleaning, I am so sorr-"

"-Miss, I told you not to apologize and Nonsense! I will accept nothing of the sort, But I would accept a Smile" Cynthia couldn't help but blush yet again.

_ DAMN IS THIS MAN FOR REAL?!_ She thought, but she did as he asked and gave him a genuine Smile, it was the least she could do.

"There now, you should smile more often, it compliments your beauty" said the man.

Cynthia and the man Laughed together at his comment and she felt like she was burning in the inside, she had never blushed so much in her life.

"I feel like I have seen you in another place, It's like I know you, But from where?" Asked Cynthia regretting what she just said in an instant.

"Perhaps In another Life" Said the man.

Cynthia chuckled and asked, "You believe in past lives?"

"This universe is so vast and so big anything can happen, and no one knows what is truly out there in the afterlife" the man said.

"My faith Says Otherwise" Cynthia said.

"Really? What is your faith, if I may ask?" Asked the man.

"I am Catholic" Cynthia answered

"Ah catholic! Pray, what is your name?" he asked her though thinking how Ironic all of this was.

"Cynthia Waldotir, at your service!" She said.

"Gunnar Golmen, at yours!" The man said, with a certain Smirk and kissed her hand...

**New York City**

**Two weeks ago:**

Cynthia was in her apartment's living room watching the news while working on her laptop when the front door unlocked and Annabelle entered the apartment, Annabelle was Cynthia's Best friend, They were like sisters, Annabelle family was very wealthy her father owned a company that produced pastries of all kinds, he was an Orphan like Cynthia and he was raised by Sister Tarja until he was Adopted by a very wealthy family from Buffalo, though he kept in touch with Sister Tarja and when he found out she had adopted a girl of her own he came to Sister Tarja and wanted to help in all he could. He had a daughter of his own Named Annabelle and when Cynthia and Annabelle met it was instant connection, they became the best of friends. Annabelle's family saw how bright Tarja's Daughter was and they offered to pay for her education which Sister Tarja Accepted. When Annabelle and Cynthia reached adulthood they rented an Apartment together, and Annabelle's father offered to pay for Cynthia's College Education, Cynthia Accepted for she had no other choice to go to school, but she felt bad and did not want to be a burden to them but Annabelle's father had assured her it was no burden at all.

Cynthia was a very Independent woman, she has a par time job as a waitress in a steak house nearby where she lived, in her free time she would practice martial arts, like Karate and Judo, she would also practice kick boxing, Times were tough and a lady needed to learn how to defend herself, she always thought, when she was younger she used to take Fencing lessons, but grew tired of it after a time, but knew how to wield a sword, She even Owned a Gun but that was her dark little secret, if she told Annabelle she would Flip. Annabelle and Cynthia were members of a Dance Company, Annabelle danced Ballet, While Cynthia got interested in a more Exotic dances, Belly dancing and Bollywood Styles, they would go to dance class together every Saturday morning for Cynthia Worked Afternoons. Annabelle Only Studied, her father would pay her an allowance in exchange of her to finish college, They Insisted on helping Cynthia with that but Cynthia refused but Indirectly Annabelle's father gave the money to Tarja and she would deposit that money plus a little extra from her part to Cynthia's Bank account, it was the only way Cynthia could accept the money, but she still complained when her mother sent her extra help.

" You didn't join us, we waited for you" said Annabelle.

"I am Sorry I have to finish this project" said Cynthia while typing on her computer

"you are such a workaholic Cindy!" said Annabelle a bit upset, "Regular Classes start in two weeks, and you are taking these Intensive two week courses, You need a vacation!" Annabelle lingered on.

"Annie I took a whole month of vacation remember I didn't take August classes!" Cynthia answered.

"Yes, but you were still working your but off in that restaurant waiting tables! And took at least one month of summer courses, seriously how can you do it?!" said Annabelle.

"Well I don't work today, and I am almost finished with this, so I am All yours" said Cynthia smiling.

"FINALLY!" said Annabelle Her green eyes Lighting up, and made a goofy celebratory dance, Annabelle was shorter than Cynthia, 5'3" curly fiery red hair, cute freckles on her cheeks, light green eyes, and she had a very perky personality. Complete Opposite of Cynthia who was Level headed even though she too had a perky personality.

"Dad Called, He and Mom are going to be in town and Invited US to dinner and they will not take "no" for an answer! So finish up and get ready!" Said Annabelle.

"I knew it! You already had plans!" said Cynthia laughing

"Yes, Now finish up!" said Annabelle leaving the room with a smirk on her face.

**Asgard: 25 years ago...**

"It is a simple process dear daughter, you will drink of this potion and it will make you look dead, but only for a short time, which is when we must act quickly!" Freya explained Sigyn.

"But what good will that do, mother?!" Asked Sigyn.

"That is all the time we need so I can conjure the reversing spell" said Freya.

"Reversing spell?! But I thought I was to be taken else were? Not have my chronological clock reversed!" said Sigyn.

"Trust me child you will start Life A new with no memory of this life and of all the suffering you were put through!" said Freya.

"Is this safe? What will you do after I am lying dead in the ground?" asked Sigyn.

"Once you are taken in to the palace for the funeral preparations I will switch your body with a real dead body that with magic will resemble you and take you elsewhere and perform the spell! Trust me there is no better method than this!" finished Freya.

Sigyn looked in the mirror of her bed chamber and with tears in her eyes said "Very well mother meet me at twilight at the shores I will be there!" said Sigyn. they agreed to meet were Sigyn suggested and Freya left her daughter to prepare.

Sigyn walked through her bed chamber and began gazing at a portrait of her two children Narvi and Vali, How she missed them so, they were the only ones that mattered to her and they were gone who else was she willing to remain as she was, but them, tears cascaded form her eyes at the thought of her children. She asked her handmaiden to draw her a bath, after the long warm bath she sat in front of her mirror and combed her hair, applied rouge on her cheeks and wrote a letter which read like this:

**_To whom it may concern, _**

**_I have reached the end of my rope. I cannot withstand this pain no longer; Without my children I am nothing, without the love of my husband I am No one, I will give him the Freedom he desires with my death, My life Is no longer. If anyone reads this before it reaches My Husband do tell him I love him and will always love him even in death. _**

**_Forever Faithfull,_**

**_SIGYN_**

Sigyn picked up a forest green velvet hooded Cloak, she left the letter on her vanity and looked at her gold chain necklace she had on, a gift from Frigga on their wedding, their official wedding celebration, that is, Since Loki had tricked her in to marrying him, Odin had to officiate a second ceremony with the royal protocols that were needed, it was a bitter sweet ceremony but Loki was sweet and caring to her on the ceremony and on their wedding night. On their wedding feast Frigga gave her that gold chain Necklace as a symbol of her new status as princess of Asgard and as a welcoming gift to the family.

"This was given to me by Odin's mother when I married him and now I pass it on to you, Think of me as your mother, as I will think of you as my daughter!"- said Frigga.

Since then Sigyn and Frigga had a big bond. Sigyn always wore the necklace as her way to be connected with the royal family, but what matter does it have now? and so, she took off the necklace and placed it in the vanity next to the letter, except for a bracelet she had since she was a child that was made by her father Iwaldi, it was made of the finest gold and she could not part with it, because of the deep sentimental meaning it had for her. Sigyn then headed for the door, Looked back one last time as if to say farewell to her life, her soon to be Old life.

"Farewell" She whispered and closed the door behind her.

**New York City, **

**Two weeks ago (Present time):**

Annabelle and Cynthia headed for the restaurant both dressed in little black dresses looking very elegant and beautiful, In a Limo Annabelle's father had provided them. When they arrived at the restaurant Annabelle's mother and father were waiting for them all happy to see their daughter and lovely friend Cynthia.

"Look how beautiful they look" said Annabelle's father.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" greeted Cynthia.

"Hi mom and Dad!" greeted Annabelle to both her parents.

In the Whole Evening They Talked, Joked and Laughed, drank champagne and they even asked how both girls did in their classes.

"Honestly I think Cynthia is not human! Such dedication!" said Annabelle.

"You should Learn From her Annie!" said Her Father.

Cynthia Blushed and Laughed at the comments and Arguments between both father and Daughter. All of a sudden, she felt every single voice in the room had faded in the distance, everything around her stopped.

Somehow the whole room got dark and only she could hear a man's voice in the distance say _"I have found you"_ with a very possessive and dark tone. unconsciously her eyes widened with a fear she could not comprehend.


	3. Chapter 3- That I swear

Chapter 3:

New York:

Two weeks ago:

"Hello, Cynthia! Yoo Hoo! Are you there?!" said Annabelle.

Cynthia Jumped as she got out of her trance. She felt like someone had flicked on the light and scared away that darkness the submerged her and apparently only she could see.

"Oh my! I am so sorry I dozed off for a moment." said Cynthia apologizing to Annabelle's parents.

"It's because you hardly take a break, girl!" Scolded Annabelle.

"No need to apologize dear, but for once my daughter is right, You need to take time for yourself, we wouldn't want to see you with a Burn out!" said Annabelle's father.

"I understand that sir, but I can't stay put for a long time, I need to pass these classes, I have been offered a job after I finish college and it's the chance of a life time" Said Cynthia

"She's hopeless…" said Annabelle twisting her lips and throwing a piece of bread back in the basket.

"Annie respect your friends' life decisions!" said Annabelle's mother with a smile on her face.

Annabelle looked like her mother, with red hair and green eyes, though her freckles weren't shown so much for the makeup she was wearing. After that Conversation they Dined, Annabelle ate roasted quale with season vegetables and Cynthia was enjoying a medium rare, rib eye steak with a Portobello mushroom risotto on the side, it was succulent, Cynthia hadn't had a decent dinner for a few months, every time she got home from work or school the only thing she could eat was T.V. Dinners, quick and easy, sometimes she would vary, eating instant Ramen noodles, or canned soup. This was a nice change for her at least for this once. After finishing Dinner it was time for dessert and Annabelle's father had a surprise for both of them, He produced two gift bags and gave each one.

"This is for your hard work and dedication to your studies, I think you girls deserve it" Annabelle's father said.

When Cynthia opened her bag to look what was inside, she produced a box with an MP3 player, It was an IPod Classic in black, Cynthia felt overwhelmed but she couldn't accept the gift she thought, but somehow Mr. Anderson Knew she was going to reply in such a way and said,

"I will accept no refusal! I did this because I wanted to and because you deserve it!" Cynthia felt defeated and accepted the gift with much gratitude.

Later that night…

After returning home from the restaurant Annabelle retired to her room to chat with her boyfriend through Skype, Cynthia went over to her room. She couldn't help but think of that scary moment in the restaurant, but quickly discarded it, perhaps she WAS very tired, and she needed a break, thank god her intense course would end two weeks before her regular classes started, and she could go to buffalo one week and spend it with her mother, she missed her "Mutsy" very much, she was going to ask for a weeks' vacation in her job, for she had enough hours accumulated to do so. As she was thinking on how she was going to spend her one week vacation and relax, she dozed off and fell asleep…

Asgard

Present time:

Two weeks ago…

"Amora, what is it that you wish to tell me? How come it needs to be in private? Asked Loki ill mannered.

"Because it only matters to you my dear friend! What I am about to tell you is a little delicate to say!" answered Amora.

"Then… SAY IT!" said Loki losing patience.

"Anxious are we not?!" Said Amora with a smirk that gave Loki the urge to hit her across the face but he contained himself, perhaps the information was of a certain importance that he could make good use of it.

He sat down in the chair behind his desk and said "Go on" in an arrogant manner, crossing his arms.

"Prepare yourself my friend, for the next words that come out of my mouth will shock you, I have found out through my connections that your beloved wife Sigyn is alive and kicking!" Said Amora, but she feared that he might take it as a mockery and do harm to her.

Loki felt light headed, his eyes widened but in that instance he thought Amora was mocking him and in a blink of an Eye he was next to her grabbing her neck and choking her, Amora could not feel the floor Anymore, for Loki had lifted her off the ground, her fearful eyes met Loki's which were full of Anger and hatred towards her.

"You dare mock me in my own house! You dare say such preposterous allegations! I will not have it! My wife is dead! I saw her die in front of me that wretched night!" said Loki wile tightening harder around her neck.

"NO-YOU-WRONG- SHE… LIVES!" said Amora between chokes.

"No! You lie! YOU LIE!" Said Loki his face possessed by madness and choking her even harder.

Amora was losing consciousness and the only words she could say were "…me… show… you"

Loki looked at her pulled her closer and said with intensive eyes "So be it, show me!" then he released her.

Amora fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air a release most reviving knowing she was in the brink of death just a few moments ago. She quickly recovered and got to her feet, Loki stared at her with disgust. Amora in that instant got in the center of the room and did an Incantation with a simple wave of her hands and a powder she produced from her pocket,

"_**Oh guardian of time and space and the ages of old and of the present show me who I desire to see show me SIGYN!" **_

A cloud of smoke began to form a circle and a window opened, showing the realm of Midgard and a city all too familiar to Loki.

"Midgard?! What does Filthy Midgard have to do with all of this?!" Loki Asked, remembering how he was defeated and humiliated by his brother Thor and those pathetic mortals that call themselves "The Avengers" someday he will make them pay; But now was not the right time, not for what he had planned.

The vision settled in a room, the kind Loki knew mortals lived in, very small for what he was used to. The vision came to that of a young woman, she got out of another room full of mist, with a towel in her hand drying her dark hair, it was wet, so it looked darker than normally might look, as she removed the towel and placed it on a pole to dry, Loki saw the unthinkable, It was her, it was Sigyn, His eyes widened.

"No, it's not possible, it can't be! This is sorcery!" said Loki his voice reflected surprise while his breath was shortening.

"I can sure you, it is not sorcery, well… yes, there is some sort of sorcery involved, dark magic, yes, but not the one you are thinking of. That young woman is Sigyn!" Answered Amora.

Loki broke from his trance watching this young woman who looked just like Sigyn when she was younger, and looked back Amora.

"How sure are you?!"Loki asked.

"This magic never lies! I had spies investigate her, she goes by the name of Cynthia Waldotir, and she is currently twenty five, the exact age when she committed suicide. Loki, she is not dead, this was a trick forged by her mother and Sigyn. She fooled us all!" answered Amora.

In the magical window you could see the young woman, sitting and working on what the Midgardians called a computer in that moment another person entered the room where she was in, she was shorter than Sigyn and had red hair. They were both talking something and when he heard the dark haired woman's voice indeed it was Sigyn he recognized that voice strong yet sweet anywhere, a Voice he thought he would never hear. They were planning on going to a dinner party, he watched as Sigyn finished on her Midgardian machine, got up and left for what seemed to be her bed chamber. Loki could not help but sit on a nearby chair. Amora closed the magical window and looked at Loki.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Amora.

"Amora, I need you to leave, now." Said Loki who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"And these are the thanks I get" Amora said.

Loki gave her a killer look and said, "Leave now! I shall summon you when I need you"

Amora got the message and left . Loki couldn't stop staring at the wall and heard a whisper in the distance say "She lives…" as he stared at the wall in shock his mind drifted to that dreaded afternoon twenty five years ago…

Asgard: 25 years ago…

Sigyn walked through the halls of the royal palace and headed towards the exit. As she went out she encountered one of her handmaidens who was headed towards Sigyn's chambers.

"My Lady where are you headed?" asked the handmaiden noticing the way Sigyn was dressed.

"Nowhere important just for a stroll my dear Ylandra" Answered Sigyn.

In that moment a tear escaped Sigyn's eyes and Ylandra noticed.

"My lady are you well, why do you weep?" asked the handmaiden.

"Nothing important dear, go on with your duties I shan't be long" said Sigyn.

Ylandra bowed to her in obedience and left to do her chores.

Sigyn exited the palace, went to the stables and asked for a mount, she then headed towards the shores of Asgard were her mother Freya was to meet her.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind!" said Freya.

"You being the goddess of fidelity and all, deciding to stay with that monster you have for a husband" continued Freya.

"I always keep my word mother!" answered Sigyn while taking off her hood.

"It is nearly twilight, and we must act fast! Your husband has been informed of your intentions and he is headed this way as we speak!" said Freya, using her foresight to know what was going on in the royal palace.

"He is not alone! His brother is with him!" continued Freya.

Of coarse she was referring to Prince Thor the Heir to the Asgardian throne the god of thunder, whom Loki envied since she could remember.

"What is this potion I am about to drink mother?" asked Sigyn.

Her mother sighed and answered,

"It is called a _**CATALEPSERUM**_, It will provoke a catalepsy and will make you look as if you were dead, only for a short time, now you must hurry he is almost here!" She said.

Freya Hid in the bushes nearby were Sigyn was standing, Sigyn looked at the _**Catalepserum**_ when she was going to drink it she heard a very familiar voice call out her name.

"SIGYN!" it was Loki, who was getting of his horse and was running towards her to stop her she looked back at him, he looked scared and surprised and said,

"Sigyn… Sigyn my Love please don't do this, this is madness!"

She looked at Loki who was walking slowly towards her and said,

"Why madness? You do not love me Loki, You should have never done what you did. You should have let me marry Theoric in the first place, I have nothing to live for anymore, our children are dead!"

Loki got closer to Sigyn slowly and said "Give me that vile, I beg of you! This is not like you, please my lov-"

"Don't Say that Loki, you Boar! I HATE YOU! YOU TURNED ME IN TO THE MOST MISERABLE WOMAN IN ASGARD, DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Sigyn shouted.

"Very well I won't say that word which is repulsive to you, But I do not believe you hate me, your letter said otherwise please Sigyn do not do this!" Begged Loki.

"Please Sister do not do this! Think of your loved ones" Said another voice, who was none other than Thor.

Sigyn shook her head and said "I am so sorry, Big brother" then she looked at Loki and with tears in her eyes said "I am sorry Loki" she drank the potion in one shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Loki screamed as Sigyn collapsed on the floor.

Loki ran to catch her shouting "NO! Why!? Please Sigyn I LOVE YOU! FORGIVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME"

Loki was sobbing on his dead wife's body when the all father accompanied by some of his guards came to see the situation and noticed the scenery.

He saw his youngest son sobbing on top of his dead wife and Thor on his knees sobbing, while hugging Mjolnir saying, "Sister! Why did you do this?!"

The guards took of their helmets as a sign of respect for the dead body present, the all looked sad and very shocked. Loki said in between sobs "My Sigyn… why?" …

**New York City: **

**Present**:

Cynthia's P.O.V.

Cynthia woke up in her room full of fog, the door of her room was opened wide. She couldn't help it and got up from her bed and headed towards the light outside the living room, _damn it Annabelle! You left the light on again? And why is there so much fog in the apartment?_ She thought. When she reached the living room she saw the figure of a man his back facing her.

"Hello, Cynthia" Said the man.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Cynthia.

"Those are two questions my dear, which I have chosen not to answer" Said the man, still facing his back towards her.

His hair was black as a raven, slicked and combed back with an odd looking black leather and green attire, he had metal armor on his shoulder and arms.

"Show yourself, please" Cynthia Begged.

The man was happy to oblige and turned to face her. Cynthia's eyes widened.

"You again!?" She said.

"Again? So you have seen me before have you?" Said the man with anger in is deep masculine voice.

Cynthia felt a fear she could not comprehend. She began backing up, as he began stepping forward. She stumbles to the floor and knocked her head very hard. She was in shock as the man stepped in front of her, bent down and grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up. He began pressing harder his face looking like that of a mad man when Cynthia asked him between breaths,

"What did I ever do to you, to be so enraged by me?"

The man looked at her surprised, for her gaze demonstrated ignorance for his actions, he let go of her and backed away.

"No, you did nothing; it was I who did you wrong" Said the man, as he spoke a tear escaped his right eye. Cynthia looked at him confused.

"For so long I have longed for your touch, and this is how I react, forgive me!" He said.

Something came over Cynthia and she walked towards him, was it compassion? She didn't know the answer either, it was an urge that took over her. The man hesitated and backed away from her but she grabbed his hand and he stopped at his tracks. He looked at her with sad eyes and Cynthia got closer, she didn't understand why, but she wanted, no, she desired that man, his touch, his everything. But Why? The man with his pale and masculine hands touched her cheeks, her rosy cheeks, cheeks that got even redder by his grace. Quite inexplicably tears escaped Cynthia's eyes, and he wiped them of as they slid her cheeks. Cynthia didn't want him to stop, she looked at him and said,

"I feel like I know you! But from where?" The man in front of her shushed her softly and tenderly with his finger over her lips.

Their faces began pulling closer, and closer like a magnet until each other's lips met. He kissed her softly yet demanding, he pulled her closer and she didn't resist, their desires began to be more demanding, they kissed desperately and passionately, no one could stop them, she wanted more than just a kiss she wanted to feel him entirely, and she felt his desire demanding as well. But Somehow Cynthia felt being pulled by a vortex and she lost sense of his touch or his lips that she so desperately needed.

Cynthia Opened He eyes and realized it was only a dream, a very erotic dream, she was sweating and panting, but relieved that she was in the comfort of her room. She looked at her clock and it was only 2:00 AM. She turned in her own bed and said,

"Annie is right, I do need help!" her eyes wide opened in surprise looking at the roof, she then turned, buried her head on the pillow and made a muffled growl noise on it.

Loki's P.O.V

Present time

Two weeks ago:

As Loki kissed Sigyn or Cynthia as she is called now, he felt a deep passion and desire that awoke in him, a desire that had been asleep since before she pulled that stunt 25 years ago. As they both kissed with a desire that felt infinite, he wanted more than just a kiss and he knew she did to. Out of nowhere a gush of wind blew their surroundings, he felt Cynthia being pulled and disappeared. He groan escaped his mouth as painful blast in the head woke Loki from his magic trance, he invaded Sigyn's dreams. His vision cleared and was back in reality, in his chambers in Asgard, sitting on the floor, his eyes shone a deep blue light that faded slowly returning to their original emerald green color. He sighed and said to himself in a possessive tone,

"You will be mine again, that I swear!"


End file.
